Secrets of the Heart
by Shirou no Kitsune
Summary: Secrets are something that everyone has. But what happens when someone who knows yours, uses it against you? What are you supposed to do about the pain that comes with knowledge that people can be that cruel to someone who thought they could trust them? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Night In The Snow

Welcome to my newest creation, I hope you all aren't too disappointed from the news pertaining to my other stories. I explained in my profile, so if you have any concerns please refer to it and message me if you have any questions or suggestions you'd like to give. This story most likely will not have Rido and/or Sara Shirabuki in it, or at least not the way they're in the manga. One last note before I leave you people alone; bashing characters, or just plain flaming the story won't be appreciated, so if you don't like something, be mature about it. That's all I'm asking.

Vampire knight doesn't belong to me, if it did, I would own Takuma Ichijou. Simple as that.

* * *

Akira sat still on her bench in the park in the small town outside of her school Cross Academy as she quietly observed the people in the park around her dressed in their warm coats and scarves playing or simply enjoying the lovely snow that'd piled up in the park during one of the more recent snow storms common around this time of the year. She'd taken to coming to this spot whenever things back at the academy got too out of hand for her to want to deal with. Like Ruka and Aidou's constant bickering, or Kaname-sama and Kiryuu's animosity towards each other. But tonight she had something much worse than anything she'd ever experienced plaguing her mind, someone very close to her, the once kind person she'd almost claimed to be her sister,

was being engaged to the man Akira had been working up the courage to try to be with since she'd arrived at the school with the others.

Akira had been so surprised when she found out about it, she'd nearly fainted in the foyer where Maiya had gathered everyone, especially her, to tell them. The way her cousin hung on the young noble's arm, and the way she subtly looked Akira's way as she leaned up and kissed him with all the passion anyone would expect from an ecstatic bride to be made her want to go up and rip the woman apart. The nerve she had… when she'd known how Akira felt…

Akira clenched her fists at her sides, careful to keep her nails from digging into the wood of the bench and scaring the few humans who were out at this late hour of the night. _That's it… just calm down…_ Akira scolded herself as she forced her eyes to fall closed and her breathing to slowly even out. _Losing yourself to rage won't do a thing… Especially with these humans around… _Her throat ached at the thought of letting her withering control slip any further and allowing herself to fall into the temptation of blocking out her own pain by preying on one of the innocent beings that chose to surround her that night.

"You know, if you're having trouble, perhaps a park full of humans isn't the best place for you to be."

Akira's eyes snapped open and she attempted to shrink back from the too close person in front of her. She would've fallen back off the bench had she not been caught in a pair of gentle hands and pulled back up. "I-I'm not having that kind of trouble, Ichijou-senpai…" Akira managed to retort as she removed his hands from her thin shoulders. Getting slowly to her feet, Akira tried to avoid meeting his gaze and keeping anything in her eyes hidden from his sight. "What are you doing in town anyway? I thought Kaname-sama had you running some sort of errand..?"

"I just finished it." He replied matter-of-factly, never once losing the warm smile that always adorned his face. "I decided to take a shortcut on my way back." Ichijou added as he began to trail after Akira as she started to walk away from him. "What had you so riled up anyway? If it wasn't what I assumed it to be that is.." The tone of his voice had dropped slightly, taking on the more serious undertone that she'd only heard a few times during her entire stay at the academy.

_Great…_ Akira sighed quietly as she kept up her pace, determined to keep him trailing and unable to cut her off. _He's gone all distant and demanding.. He really is around Kaname-sama too much… _"I was just thinking about a few… unpleasant things, I guess you could say.." Akira mumbled in reply, shrugging him off when he got too close. "How are things with you and Maiya going anyway? She hasn't come around the rest of the girls and bragged in a few days.." She questioned hesitantly, desperate enough for a chance to get him to quit prying into her private life that she was willing to listen to him talk about anything right now, even Maiya.

"Well… Actually, could I ask you a question Akira-chan?" Ichijou asked, his friendlier attitude returning almost instantly.

With her curiosity slowly getting the better of her, Akira finally gave up and let the blond noble walk beside her and looked up at him. "Sure, can't say that I'll be much help though…" She trailed off, slightly surprised by the pure uncertainty in his usually confident eyes.

"How was Maiya like before the engagement was set up?" He asked quickly, as if afraid of asking the question. "She's been so cold to everyone… And all she wants to do whenever we're together-"

"Okay, you can stop there." Akira said coldly as she clenched her fists in the pockets of her uniform jacket, silently hoping it wouldn't be noticed. "I really don't want to know that much about your private life Ichijou-senpai. Why are you complaining anyway? Most men would kill to have a go at her, you'd know that too if you paid more attention to the real world and got your head out of your manga." She scolded him, well aware of her own habits of sitting and reading the addicting books for hours and never noticing until someone forcibly got her attention.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda got a little carried away.." Ichijou apologized, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he flashed her a sheepish smile. "But I still got the point across, didn't I?"Akira couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips at the way he was behaving. It was just too cute, she wanted him to be embarrassed like that when he talked to another woman about her, not Maiya…

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thought, Akira reached over and placed one of her small hands on his arm as a reassuring gesture. "Don't worry, I can't really condone you for being openly concerned about your fiance, now can I?" She said, putting on the best smile she could. "As for her being different, you're right about that one. Though, I'm sue I'd probably be doing something like her if I'd just gotten engaged.. Only wanting to be around that person and pushing everyone else away for a while… I'm sure everything will be fine between the two of you…"

Ichijou smiled even brighter than before and put his hand over the one she had on his arm. "Thank you, but we might want to hurry back… you're trembling.." He said softly before pulling the long overcoat he had on over his uniform off before shedding that one too and wrapping it around her gently. As he pulled his long overcoat back on, Ichijou started to pick up his pace as he walked with her back toward the dorms.

Akira pulled the coat around her tighter and quickly followed off after him before he got too far ahead. _Thank you senpai… but that wasn't why I was shaking.. _She mentally thanked him as she walked slightly behind him, too afraid to say the words out loud.

* * *

So this is the very first chapter of the story everyone. I'll have more soon for you to entertain yourselves with.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Me

alright everyone, here comes the next chapter of my story.

of course standard disclaimers apply, since i don't have a funny way to say it this time.

* * *

Akira stayed quiet for the rest of their trek back toward the moon dorm, glancing up every now and then only to catch a glimpse of his almost never-fading smile. She let out a soft sigh_. And he really wonders why women like him so much..._

Her train of thought was interrupted by the creak of the heavy iron gate that led them onto the school grounds. "W-we're back already..?" She wondered aloud, surprised she'd completely lost track of her surroundings like that.

"Yep. Now come on, we should get back quickly before one of the prefects come by." Ichijou said cheerfully, taking Akira by her wrist gently and leading her back towards the Moon Dormitory.

"O-okay..." Akira muttered in reply, trying to keep up with him and not slip on the patches of icy ground.

* * *

"Takuma where have you been~?" Maiya shouted as she sprung up from her seat in the foyer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You took so long that I came down here to wait for you..." Maiya added as she pressed a light kiss against his cheek. Maiya frowned however, when she caught a glimpse of Akira standing a few steps behind him. "Why is she coming back with you?" Maiya asked coldly, giving her cousin a hard glare.

"She was out without her coat in the snow, I couldn't just leave her out there by herself and let her freeze." Ichijou replied happily, looking completely unfazed by the cold tone of his fiance's voice. Deciding that the sudden hostility toward the girl behind him had gone on long enough, he gently began to lead Maiya away and toward the staircase. "Akira-chan, you can return it before class, alright?" He called before disappearing with Maiya up the stairs.

Akira sighed and pulled off the coat after a few minutes. Leaving her snow-soaked socks and boots by the door for a maid to come and take care of, Akira began to make her way toward Maiya's room. _They should have made it back to Maiya's room by now at least..._

"You might want to wait on that like he suggested, Akira-san." Came Kaname's cool voice as he came up behind her, handing his coat to a snow-flecked Seiren.

Akira turned and gave a small bow to the pureblood, long used to not being able to sense him approaching. "Maiya will just get even crankier the long her i have it, thank you for the suggestion though." Akira replied calmly, trying not to let too much of her manners be forgotten.

Kaname let out a quiet sigh as he walked passed her and toward his own room. "Go then, I will not keep you any longer. He replied dismissively.

* * *

Akira paused just outside of her cousin's room with her hand still in mid-air about to knock as she heard quiet voices talking quickly inside. Frowning slightly, she lowered her hand and tried to tune into what they were saying.

"...sure something's not up between the two of them? She did come back in his cloths you know..." She heard one voice ask, it's tone soft and feminine. Akira frowned. _Where's Ichijou-senpai..._

She almost rolled her eyes when she heard Maiya's scoff. "Oh please... The only thing she had on of his was the coat."

"How did you know? Were you feeling him up under his overcoat or something?" A third voice chimed in, laughing lightly at the idea.

Maiya laughed too. "Only a little." She'd replied in a teasing voice. "Besides, that little pest can't do anything anyway. I told her that if she did I'd spill her little secret to him!" Maiya exclaimed, making no effort at all to hide the smug triumph in her voice. "He'd hate her if he knew Akira still wanted him, even though he's being married off to another member of her own family."

"But I thought you were just doing the engagement to bully her a little? Isn't this a little much Maiya..?" The girl Akira had heard first asked, her tone bordering somewhat on being remorseful.

"You're such an idiot." She heard Maiya say as a loud slap reverberated in Akira's ears.

"The Ichijou family is one of the most powerful noble families around, now that my little plan's gotten this far, why would I want to give it up? As soon as Takuma and I get out of this pathetic little school, I'll be taken back to the Ichijou family manor and be treated like a princess!" Maiya explained.

Akira didn't hear any of the other girls say much after that, so she decided now would be as good a time as ever. Raising her fist, Akira cautiously knocked on her cousin's door.

Any sounds inside the room immediately ceased and Akira was met with a very unhappy looking Maiya as she pulled the doors to her room open. "What do you want Akira?" Maiya asked impatiently when Akira didn't say anything right away.

"Oh, um..." Akira faltered over her words. Instead, she held out Ichijou's uniform coat to her cousin. "G-give this to him, will ya?"

Maiya rolled her eyes and snatched the coat up out of her younger cousin's hands. "No wonder you can't get a man Akira. I can't think of a single one who'd want a girl who forgot her manners and upbringing every time she got nervous over some little thing." Maiya said coldly. "Now get lost, I'm getting ready for when Takuma comes back after cleaning himself up." Maiya added, enjoying the small, barely noticeable blush that spread across Akira's pale cheeks. "Go on now, it's about time for the adults to play."

Akira rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're not going to get to me tonight Maiya." Akira called over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

"Stupid Maiya." Akira muttered as she walked away from her cousin's room. "Always has to rub it- OW!" Akira shouted as she rounded a corner and collided with another person. "Watch where the hell ...you're... going.." Akira trailed off as she looked up at the person she'd collided with.

Ichijou stood leaning against the wall he'd staggered into when he turned the corner and felt something slam into his chest. "S-sorry.." Ichijou said a little breathlessly and he knelt down and offered a hand to her. "You alright, Akira-chan?" He asked gently, getting worried when at first she made no move to get up.

Akira sighed and forced herself to ignore the hand in front of her. Slowly she lifted herself up off the cold floor and onto her feet and brushed away any dirt from her cloths. "I'm fine, Ichijou-senpai..." Akira replied as she walked passed him. "I gave your coat to Maiya. Thanks again for letting me wear it.." Akira added as she took off down the long hallway and made it back to her room.

* * *

Once she closed the door and locked it, Akira went and threw herself down onto her bed, ruining the pristine blankets and scattering the pillows one of the maids had probably spent at least twenty minutes or so setting up. Akira didn't bother to change out of her still partially damp night class uniform, instead pulling one of the slightly smaller pillows over and hugging it to herself. "Damn her..." Akira mumbled into the soft silk of the pillow she was holding onto. "I knew I never should have said anything about it to anyone..." Akira muttered bitterly as she closed her eyes and forced herself into another night of restless sleep and haunting nightmares.

* * *

Alright, this will be the end of chapter 2. The next one should be up for you to read soon, provided I'm able to get my hands on the laptop again soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Too Close For Comfort

Hey there people, I'm back again with chapter 3! Read and enjoy!

I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, I'd make Kaname give even more interesting punishments to Aidou.

* * *

The next evening Akira woke up to a loud, harsh banging on her door.

"Aren't you up yet?" She heard Maiya's annoyed voice call from the other side of the door. "We have to leave in twenty minutes!"

Akira rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat up. "I'm up, now quit banging already!" Akira called back, frowning slightly at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Well, it's about damn time..." She heard her cousin mutter as she walked away, probably to join Takuma on his way downstairs.

Sighing, Akira reluctantly got out of bed and began to change into a clean uniform. "Tonight's gonna suck..." Akira mumbled to herself as she went into her bathroom and started to fill a tall glass with water, hoping to rid herself of the hoarseness in her voice. After about the third glass, Akira scowled and set the half-empty glass down on the counter and scowled. "Probably started crying or something..."

Leaving the bathroom and grabbing her school bag, Akira made her way downstairs to meet the others for class changeovers.

* * *

Most everyone was already there by the time Akira arrived. Sighing when a few of Maiya's friends shot her dirty looks, Akira began to make her way over to the spot on the couch she usually occupied while waiting to leave, only to find it already taken by the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

Maiya sat in her cousin's seat barely listening to Takuma talk to Shiki and Rima about something, she wasn't really paying attention to them anymore. She'd seed Akira finally come over towards them and flashed a smug smile when she'd noticed just where Maiya was sitting. "Sorry, you took too long." Maiya said simply, turning back to her fiance and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Akira bit down on her lower lip to suppress the growl that had built up in the back of her throat when she saw Takuma lean down and press a soft kiss to her forehead before returning to his conversation.

Instead of just sitting on the arm of the couch when someone usually took her seat, Akira went over and stood against the wall near Kain, ignoring him when he glanced down at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's time to go everyone." Kaname called as he slowly rose from his seat and began to head for the doors.

Wordlessly, the rest of the night class quickly rose and followed off after him.

* * *

Class was an overall boring affair, most of the students either asleep or not paying attention.

Akira sat in her seat with her head down on her desk as she absentmindedly scribbled bits and pieces of their teacher's lecture into her notebook. _Why couldn't we get human teachers for a while.. they seem like they'd be so much more entertaining than this old bat..._

"Your next teacher will be here momentarily." She heard the old man say as he began to pack away his things. "I hope you're as attentive for him as you were for me." He added bitterly as he left the room, closing the door a but harder than he needed to.

Akira cringed at the sound of the door slamming, holding her head as it throbbed in time with the light echo that resounded throughout the quiet room. "Geez... someone woke up on the wrong side of his coffin tonight..." Akira mumbled, causing a few students around her to chuckle lightly at the joke.

"You brats had better not have made me the subject of your little joke." Akira heard a gruff voice say from the doorway.

Looking up, Akira blinked when she saw vampire hunter Yagari Toga now standing at the front of the classroom.

"What the hell is the hunter doing here?" Akira muttered to one of the students who sat near her.

"You'd know if you hadn't ditched class yesterday, Akira." Came Maiya's mocking voice from a few rows above her.

Sitting up and turning to give her cousin a glare, Akira replied, "I don't recall asking you Maiya." Turning back around in her seat, Akira laid her head back down on her desk and tried to ignore the throbbing in her head.

* * *

Akira was the last to get up from her seat once they were dismissed for the evening. Ignoring the student Kaname had asked to stay behind with her, Akira slowly began to make her way back to the moon dormitory.

"You know, just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to ignore everyone around you." The student who stayed back with her said as he ran to catch up to her.

"Maybe I just don't want to talk much tonight." Akira retorted as she picked up her pace when the cold wind made a shiver run through her already chilled body.

The student frowned when he saw her shiver and put his hand on her shoulder to make her stop walking. Still holding onto her so she couldn't pull away and start walking away again, he pressed his free hand against the side of her face. "You been running around in the snow too much or something?" He asked, using his hold on her wrist to pull her back to him when she tried to shove him away. "That hurt you know." He added coldly.

"It's none of your business what I do in my spare time." Akira retorted, giving him another shove when he didn't move away.

"Since Kaname-sama asked me to look after you on your way back, I think it is my business." He retorted, moving his hand from her face and grabbing the one she kept trying to shove him with. "That's enough of that."

"I'll decided when it's enough." Akira shot back, struggling to free her hands. "Now let go, it's cold out here and I want to go back inside."

Not seeming very happy with the idea, the boy complied none the less and relinquished his hold on her wrist and let her move away.

Akira didn't give him a chance to change his mind as she quickly bolted back for the moon dorms, nearly slipping on several ice patches along the way. _That was a little too close for comfort..._

_

* * *

_When Akira finally made it back inside, she shut the double doors behind her and tried to catch her breath.

"What happened to Sojiro-kun?"

Akira blinked and looked up to see Ruka looking at her curiously. "Um.. he.. had something he had to run and do, so he sent me back by myself the rest of the way." Akira replied hesitantly.

"Really? And he even volunteered to stay behind too.." Ruka frowned slightly as she turned back to the book she'd been concentrating on.

Akira frowned. "He offered?"

Ruka didn't look back up from her book. "I wouldn't have said so if he didn't. Now leave me alone, you're distracting me."

Rolling her eyes, Akira headed for the stairs and back toward her room. "Fine then, I'll leave you alone to look at your secret pictures of Kaname-sama. She laughed lightly to herself when she heard Ruka's quick denial and ran up the stairs before she could do anything else. "I wonder if there even were any pictures in there anyway.." Akira found herself wondering as she shut and locked the door to her dorm.


	4. Ch 4: Sweet Moments Can Be Bitter Too

Next chapter's up already folks. Man, I love summer vacation sometimes. It's usually so easy to get an update out. Usually.

I don't own Vampire Knight everybody, and that should be obvious by now.

* * *

The next evening Akira woke up like normal, with the incessant ringing of the odd-shaped alarm clock she kept on her bedside table the only sound in the room. _Huh.. stupid thing must be going haywire again..._ Akira thought curiously, trying to remember if she'd set the thing the day before or not.

Getting up out of her bed and stretching a little, Akira frowned slightly as a stinging sensation filled her chest when she took a deep breath. Grabbing a clean uniform and heading for the bathroom, Akira paid no attention to the pulled-aside curtains and the unlatched lock on her window, she was still too tired.

"Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep or something..." Akira mumbled to herself as she stood in front of her mirror getting ready for the evening. "I'm forgetting things a lot lately.." Setting her brush down on the counter, Akira left her bathroom and grabbed her bag so she could leave when she paused as she caught sight of her window in the reflection of her dresser mirror. "I really should try getting more sleep.." Akira frowned slightly, yanking the curtains closed and leaving to meet the others for class.

* * *

Tonight when Akira reached the foyer, Maiya wasn't sitting in Akira's spot on the couch, nor was she in her usual spot. Akira didn't see a single trace of Maiya's brownish-blond head anywhere. Only a pale and stricken-looking Takuma sitting alone on the couch.

_That's weird.._ Akira thought as she mad her way over to her usual spot at the end of the couch. _He's never alone like this.._ "Ichijou-senpai?" Akira called somewhat hesitantly when he'd made no move to greet her, or even acknowledge her presence. "Where's Maiya?"

"I don't know." His reply was quiet, and he kept his gaze on the ornate coffee table in front of him as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Akira frowned, and a small swell of panic began to mix with the stinging in her chest. "What do you **mean** you don't know? She practically **lives** in your room senpai." Akira found herself suddenly breathless as she finished her statement, and her hand unconsciously moved to clench at the front of her uniform coat.

"Are you alright?" Ichijou asked as he looked up at her, ignoring her question.

"I'm fine, just.. having a bit of trouble catching my breath lately..." Akira replied after a few moments. "Now back to my-"

"It's time to go everyone." Kaname's smooth voice cut off the rest of Akira's question as he rose to his feet and began to lead everyone out. "And I would appreciate it," Kaname added as he passed the couch Akira and Ichijou sad on. "That night class matters not be voiced outside the vicinity of the moon dorms."

Akira frowned slightly but nodded in compliance, defeated. "Yes, Kaname-sama." She muttered bitterly as she followed the rest of the others outside.

* * *

Akira paid even less attention to her teacher's that night, her thought instead drifting between her too close for comfort moment with Sojiro yesterday and her cousin's absence. _Why am I even worried about her anyway..?_ Akira asked herself as she began to doodle on the page she'd initially set out for her literature notes. _What does it matter to me if she's fallen off the face of the earth? It just means she can't threaten me anymore.._ She reasoned with herself. But a sudden, quiet sigh caught her attention. Glancing up a few rows over her shoulder sighed. _Oh right, **that's** why..._

Ichijou sat at his desk with a sad imitation of the warm, bright smile he usually wore plastered to his pale face. His eyes were so filled with worry it made Akira cringe and look away.

_I can't believe she's making him do this to himself..._ Akira mentally fumed, clenching the hand she held her pen in into a tight fist. Akira was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it when the flimsy plastic shattered, splattering ink all up the arm of her uniform and onto the notebook she'd been doodling in.

"You got a problem with my lecture brat?" Yagari snapped, regaining Akira's attention and making her bold upright in her chair.

"Um... N-no I..." Akira struggled to apologize as she dropped the remains of her pen onto the ruined page of her notebook. _I hadn't even realized we'd moved onto the next lesson already..._ Akira mentally berated herself as she bent down to retrieve her things for the current lesson.

"Go clean yourself up first. Yagari said, a mild hint of annoyance coloring his tone. "Before you ruin anything else with the ink, preferably." He added, impatiently tapping one of his feet against the hardwood floors of the classroom.

"Oh. um.. Alright." Akira replied, getting up from her seat. "Excuse me then." Akira mumbled as she quickly made her way out of the classroom.

"Brat.." Yagari muttered, turning back to the rest of the class to continue his lecture.

* * *

Akira sighed as she gripped the sides of the sink in the washroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Damn her... for making him worry like this..." Akira muttered bitterly as she splashed a bit more warm water onto her face.

Drying herself and walking out of the washroom, Akira shivered as a wave of cold air swept over her, forcing Akira to clutch her partially ruined coat to her chest in hopes of a little warmth.

"It took a while to clean up the ink.. Wonder what time it is.." Akira mumbled to herself as she reached into the pocket of her skirt for her phone. "Class is over already?" Akira nearly shouted as she caught sight of the time. "Damn it!" Akira cursed as she ran back toward the classroom.

* * *

Akira blinked when she threw open the door to the classroom but found nothing but i single sheet of paper in place of where her things should be. Frowning, Akira went over and picked up the piece of paper.

"Kaname asked me to bring your bag back with me since he figured you'd be a while. Come by whenever you're on your way back."

"Signed, Takuma." Akira finished, crumpling the note up in her hand and stuffing it into the pocket of her skirt. "Guess I should get my stuff..." Akira mumbled as she turned and headed back to the moon dormitory.

* * *

"Come in.." Akira heard her senpai's soft voice call as she stood in front of his door.

Pushing the door open and quietly slipping inside, Akira gave a small bow once the door clicked shut behind her. "Thank you for getting my stuff." Akira said, glancing around the room in search of her bag.

"You're welcome. " Ichijou replied as he slowly got up from his bed and retrieved her school bag from atop a precariously perched tower of manga on his desk and held it out to her.

Taking the bag from him and turning to leave, Akira paused for a moment. "Um... Ichijou-senpai-"

"Don't ask me again Akira, I already told you I don't know where she is." Ichijou interrupted her, going and sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

Akira turned back to him and was about to protest when she sighed, deciding simply arguing wouldn't do any good for any of them. "Actually..." Akira began hesitantly, lowering her head slightly. "I was going to say... That I know you'll find her, Ichijou-senpai..." Akira said quietly, her voice, just above a murmur. _I hate seeing him like this.. He shouldn't have to be upset over someone like her..._ Akira felt her chest tighten and she hid her clenched, trembling fists in the long sleeves of the uniform jacket she'd put back on even with the ink still covering it.

Akira found herself nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace. "I-Ichijou-senpai..?"

Ichijou didn't say anything at first, he only tightened his arms around Akira's thin frame and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down a little, he let his head sit lightly on one of her thin shoulders. "Thank you.." He said softly, shifting slightly so his head rested closer to her neck. "I really needed to hear that.."

Akira couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that flooded her when she felt him slowly let go of her and step back. It diminished slightly though when she saw the renewed warmth in his smile.

"I'll make sure to find her soon, alright?"

Akira had to suppress the bitter smile that threatened to work its way onto her lips. "Alright, I'll leave it to you then." Akira replied with a false sense of cheerfulness as she turned to leave. "Good night, Ichijou-senpai." She called as she shut the door behind her, not even bothering to wait for him to reply.

* * *

"All I could do is try and cheer him up..* Akira mumbled in bitter disappointment as she changed and laid down in her bed. Rolling over onto her side and curling up, Akira clutched one of her pillows to herself, trying to keep from making the nail marks in her palms any worse than they were. "Even thought she's gone off god knows where... I still couldn't say anything to him..." Akira sighed and let her eyes drift shut as she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Alright everyone that's it for this chapter. Next one should be out soon, considering the fact that I've already got part of it written. (Since I had nothing else urgent to do and the laptop was occupied.)


End file.
